


Patched Up

by chuwaeyo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Carol Danvers x Fem!ReaderPrompt: Can I request a Carol Danvers imagine where she shows up to the reader’s house/apartment all bruised up so reader patches them up and they confess their love for each other w/ a kiss at the end?





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: y'all ever seen that pic of dva/dmon where dmon kisses her and is like “i think I have a concussion” and then vomits, and everyone is like :0000 ??? I thought about doing that but I got lazy and didn’t want to start over,,,, but I hOPE YOU LIKE IT!! | also don’t forget I also have a 500 follower celebration where I’m accepting reqs until Christmas! (on tumblr @chuwaeyo)  
> but I hope y'all like it !

“Carol?” You opened the door with a start, shocked at the sight in front of you, wondering what mess she had come from.

As injured as she was, Carol still managed a small grin as she leaned against the door frame, clutching her side with one of her hands, “my savior, I knew you would answer.”

“Is this some kind of joke? Your injuries look serious.”

You were frozen by the door, not sure what to do, holding back the urge to reach out to her, afraid that she would attack you out of instinct if you moved too fast.

“It’s not. That’s why I came here,” she huffed and pushed herself off the frame and closer to you, “I need your help.”

Hearing the honesty in her voice, you nodded quickly and put an arm around her, leading the way to your couch so you could run to your closet to grab your first aid kit.

Both of you were quiet as she took off her bloodied top so you could get to work, disinfecting and wrapping each cut and injury you could spot on her.

Your fingers worked diligently, alternating between the disinfectant, gauze, a now bloody towel, and sutures, not realizing how much time had passed until you treated the last cut on her face and saw the sun rising from the horizon.

The light had already begun to filter into your living room, highlighting Carol’s features and a small smile, stealing every breath from your body.

“I uh, I think I got them all, you’re good.” Feeling the heat rush to your cheeks, you quickly turned away, trying to hide the blush by putting your medical supplies away, “you’re lucky I answered the door…why did you even come to my place anyway? Don’t you work with the Avengers now or something? You don’t need me, not anymore…”

You heard movement from the couch but didn’t turn around, embarrassed that you even thought about a possibility of you and her.

“That’s kind of the thing…I do need you, I think I always will. That’s why I came here.” Carol grabbed your hand and made you turn to face her, wearing a blush that matched your own. “It shouldn’t have taken some stupid dangerous mission with them to realize I had someone I care about.”

“Does this mean? - ”

You smiled widely and opened your mouth to confirm what Carol was trying to say when she cut you off with a small huff, “I love you.”

Before you could say any more, she cupped your face and pulled you into a kiss, hungry for the love and affection that you had both held back from each other for years, surprised that you had matched the same energy when you kissed back.

“You know, you didn’t have to get injured if you just wanted an excuse to be close to me for a confession.”

“Don’t ruin the moment.”

You laughed and pulled her closer, hiding your face in the crook of her neck, “I’m just saying, Dart and Chewie missed you, I think they’re tired of me.”


End file.
